forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Acronyms
There’s nothing more frustrating than asking for help and getting a response which makes no sense because you don’t speak the language. With your fingers crossed, you write back to get help about the “help,” hoping the information will be clearer. Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn’t. Below are some common acronyms and phrase(s) you may come across. Acronyms & Definitions: (listed alphabetically) - A - AI - Armored Infantry (EMA) AE - Arctic Future (era) AF - Arctic Future (era) Aid - Motivate/Polish - B - BA - Bronze Age (era) Babel - Tower of Babel (Great Building) BP - Blueprint Bricks (or "in bricks") - A Great Building (or other structure) which is no longer in the process of being built; completed construction. - C - CA - Colonial Age (era) Cat - Catapult (EMA) CC - Cape Canaveral (GB) CdM - Castel del Monte (GB) CE - Contemporary Era CF - Chateau Frontenac (GB) CNE - Contemporary Era CoA - Cathedral of Aachen (GB) - D - DA - Defensive Army (typically in reference GvG sector defense) Deal - Deal Castle (GB) Dresden - Frauenkirche of Dresden (GB) DT - Dynamic Tower (GB) - E - EMA - Early Middle Ages (era) - F - FE - Future Era FoD - Frauenkirche of Dresden (GB) FoE – Forge of Empires FP - Forge Point (used for Research, Trades outside the Guild & Great Building donations) - G - GB - Great Building GBG - Guild Battlegrounds GE - Guild Expedition GvG - Guild vs Guild - H - HH - Haunted House (Special building) HMA - High Middle Ages (era) HoF - Hall of Fame (Special building) HS - Hagia Sophia (GB) - I - IA - Iron Age (era) INA - Industrial Age (era) IND - Industrial Age (era) INNO - Innovation Tower (GB) - J, K - - L - LMA - Late Middle Ages (era) LoA – Lighthouse of Alexandria (GB) - M - MA - Mounted Archer (EMA) ME - Modern Era Merc - Mercenary (EMA) MP - Motivate/Polish (See also "Aid") Mud (or "in Mud") - A building which has been placed in a city, but construction has not completed. Typically references a Great Building (GB), but sometimes regular buildings as well. (See also "Sticks") - N - ND – Notre Dame (GB) - O - OBS - Observatory (GB) OF - Oceanic Future (era) - P - PE - Progressive Era PME - Postmodern Era Polivate - Polish/Motivate, aka "MP" or "Aid" PvP - Player vs. Player - Q, R - RAH - Royal Albert Hall (GB) RFP - Rain Forest Project (GB) - S - SAM - Space Age Mars (era) SBC - St. Basil's Cathedral (GB) SMB - St. Mark's Basilica (GB) SN - Space Needle (GB) SOI - Shrine of Inspiration (Special building) SoK - Shrine of Knowledge (Special building) Sticks (or "in sticks) - A Level 0 Great Building; any building which has been placed, but is not yet completed (built) - T - TE - Tomorrow Era ToB - Tower of Babel (GB) ToR - Temple of Relics (GB) Traz - Alcatraz (GB) - U, V, W, X, Y - VF - Virtual Future (era) - Z - Zeus - Statue of Zeus (GB) Phrase(s): “GB in sticks/mud. Need to help it get from Sticks to Bricks.” Breakdown: sticks/in mud - A Great Building (GB) has been planted. It is at Level 0. Go from Sticks to Bricks – Go from Level 0 to Level 1. Translation: A Great Building (GB) has been planted and needs FP’s (Forge Points) to reach Level 1. (A GB does not provide commodities or bonuses until it reaches Level 1) Category:Acronyms Category:Acronym Category:Abbreviations Category:Lingo